undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Planet Unknown/Issue 4
This Is Issue 4 of Planet Unknown. Issue 4 Anthony turned off his communications, he thought for a second, what if James was late, and whatever that thing was would get him before James arrived. No he couldn’t think like that, but all his life he was taught to expect the worst. He flicked a gesture over his helmet, and it receded back into the armor. He sat down, and felt something touch his foot. He looked down, and saw a tentacle wrapping around his foot. He started to panic, he shoved the metal pole into the tentacle, cutting it off. He kicked the remains off his foot and quickly stood up. “what the fuck” He muttered. He turned around to face the source of the tentacle, but he found nothing. He walked slowly towards it, doing the gesture again and regenerating his helmet. He kept walking towards it, then he heard the same growl that had been bugging him before. He quickly turned towards it, and saw a man standing there, but not just any man, it was Logan. He felt a smile flicker across his face, until he saw Logan’s condition, Logan’s face was gray, with streaks of blue running down it, along with the rest of his body. The spot where the pole was lodged, was still bleeding out. Logan growled again, his mouth opened, but not to reveal his white teeth, but to reveal yellow pointy teeth. Anthony checked his radar that detected life forms, none where the tentacle came from, and none where Logan was. He thought he was imagining things, until Logan broke into a sprint and tackled Anthony to the ground, the metal pole flies out of Anthony’s hand. Logan started to snap his teeth together, as if trying to bite Anthony. “What the fuck Logan, get the fuck off me” Anthony says, he looks at Logan in the eye’s, and that’s when he notices, Logan has been taken over by something. He grabs the metal pole and hits Logan over the head with it, but that just knocks Logan off of him. He starts to hit Logan again and again over the head with the pole, but those just bust Logan’s head open. Logan still lunging at Anthony. Anthony in a fit of rage kicks Logan back with all his force, and thrusts the pole through Logan’s heart, the blue streaks running through Logan’s face turn to red, and he collapses. Anthony takes out the pole and looks at Logan’s corpse. “What the fuck have I just done, holy shit, no, Logan wake the fuck up, wake up” Anthony says, just realizing what he has done. He start’s slapping Logan, but to no avail. He turns his communications on then start’s to speak into it. “James, James do you read me” Anthony says. “Yes I do, I’m running as fast as I can to your position” James says. “Look man I don’t know what just happened, I’m fucking scared, get me out of here as soon as you can man” Anthony says. “Don’t worry” James says. “Thanks ma-“ Anthony start to say but he’s cut off by two tentacles grabbing both his legs. He is swept off his feet and dragged through the grass by the tentacles. They pull him into a nearby cave. James hears Anthony’s struggle against the tentacles so he goes as fast as his legs can carry him. After a while he finally reaches where Anthony was. “ANTHONY, WHERE ARE YOU” James yells. James walks around, trying to find what happened to Anthony, then he finds Logan’s corpse. He sees what happened to Logan’s body. He then looks at the tentacle piece near the corpse, what the fuck was all James could think. Issues Category:Planet Unknown Category:Planet Unknown Issues Category:Issues